Weekly Analysis 7:Nathanyl The Hedgehog
For this week's analysis, I will take a look at Nathanyl the hedgehog. Nathanyl, or Nathan for short, is an aero-hydrokinetic hedgehog. Attributes Strength-8/10 Speed-8/10 Durability-8/10 Intelligence-6/10 Skill-9/10 Overall-39/50 RANK B+ Nathanyl is quite strong, fast, and durable. His multiple uses for his aero and hydrokinetic talents give him a really high amount of skill that is hard to match. However, his intelligence is only slightly above average. Feats Nathanyl hasn't done anything that can be called an OMG moment. But he has done some minor impressive things. 1.He almost beat Nate back in the tournament. Even though both Nate and Nathanyl were a lot weaker back then, look at Nate's power now. If Nathanyl could almost match him then, he's probably stronger than Nate now. Which means Nathanyl is almost at Nick's level on strength. 2.The combination of wind and water. This counts as a feat for one reason. When you combine wind and water, the results can be devastating. Just think about some of the hurricanes that have happened in the last 50 years. (Katrina, Agnes, Sandy) Nathanyl could potentially control a HURRICANE if he wanted to. BTW, a hurricane causes more damage than a tornado, a fire, a flood, and a thunderstorm combined.Thunderstroms last for at the most, 2 hours. Tornadoes last at the most, 15 minutes. A flood usually is around for a day or 2. A fie has no defined limit on time, but it usually lasts around an hour before it starts to slow down. Hurricanes have been known to last for WEEKS. (You should remember Sandy. It was around for almost a month) 3.He survived an encounter with the Grim Reaper. How many people do you know that met the Reaper face to face and lived to tell of it? I only know of 4 cases of this.(Nathanyl, Axel, Lexias, and Vuxo) When Nathanyl fought Haely in episode 35 of OMB, he was about to finish the battle when the Grim Reaper, or Zegram if you know him by that, appeared and pretty much challenged Nathanyl. It wasn't seen if Nathan lived or not, but since it hasn't been shown that he's dead, it's safe to assume that he's alive. How do you survive the Angel of Death? Well there are a few theories. 1.A strong enough will to live can empower you enough to fight him off. 2.Perhaps it just wasn't time for the person to die. 3.Maybe he decided he wasn't gonna take you yet. Nathanyl pulling off any of these 3 would be impressive for anyone to do. Summary Nathanyl is one tough dude. He can survive death, can create tornadoes and hurricanes, and is strong enough to give Nick a run for his money. Seriously, Nathanyl is no pushover in ANY attribute. Even his weakest attribute is above average by a bit. Kudos to you Trick. The Conclusion Nathanyl is so strong, I'll have to put him in another OMB for season 6. But untill then, we'll just have to wait to see how his path continues. (Dio) Now all we need is a Super Nathanyl. FINAL SCORE: RANK A Category:Analysis